The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus including a magneto-resistance device in which a pinned layer having a polarity formed in a vertical magnetic direction is included.
A memory device for storing data may be used in a computer, a mobile device, a broadcast system, instructional devices, game devices, and so on.
Since memory devices were first introduced, a storage capability of memory device has been increasing quadruple every 2 to 3 years.
Recently, a non-volatile semiconductor memory device has been developed to allow easier access (e.g., operation speed). For example, a spin-transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM) has been developed. The STT-RAM, which is a type of magneto-resistance random memory device (MRAM), uses an element having a magneto-resistance that depends on quantum mechanics effect for storing data, where the STT-RAM has non-volatility and high operation speed.
In order to store information, the STT-RAM uses a Magnetic Tunnel Junction (MTJ). The MTJ generally includes a stacked structure of a lower electrode, a pinned layer, an insulating layer, a free layer, and an upper electrode. Depending on magnetic directions of the pinned layer and the free layer, a magneto-resistance (MR) of the MTJ is changed. The STT-RAM detects changes of the magneto-resistance to recognize whether a stored data is a logic level of 1 or 0.
The MTJ can be divided into a horizontal type and a vertical type according to its magnetic direction. Because the vertical type of MTJ has a vertical magnetic direction, a plan area of the MTJ can be smaller than that of the horizontal type. If the vertical type of MTJ is applied to a STT-RAM, scalability of the memory device can be improved.